


What is this Feeling?

by Shadow_Child



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: And Noren, Angst?, Because APPARENTLY that's not a tag, Boys Kissing, Childhood Best Friends Nomin, China Line move to the neighborhood, China line are brothers, Domestic Fluff, Doyoung Jungwoo and Jeno are Brothers, Dream + Lucas are in HS, Eventual Fluff, Flirty Renjun, Fluff, Haechan is Johnny's little bro, I'm Sorry, Jaemin LOVES coffee, Jealousy, Kissing, Like It's Insane, Minor Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Nakamoto Yuta, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Minor Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Kunten, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Lee Taeyong/Seo Youngho | Johnny, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le, Minor Taeil/Being Single, Minor XiaoYangDery, Multi, Mutual Pining, My First Fanfic, Neighbors Nomin, New kid Renjun, Nomin are whipped, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Polyamory, Pray for me, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M, Ugh it's been ten minutes and i'm only here, jaenoren, norenmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Child/pseuds/Shadow_Child
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin, Jaemin and Jeno, the unbreakable duo. Well… almost. A cute and flirty new kid at school throws them for a loop and has them both wondering why they get jealous when he flirts with another student. Maybe, just maybe, this boy will be the one to make this duo, a trio.





	1. Jaemin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, so, this is my first fic so please excuse anything bad. I was listening to selFISH by VROMANCE when I wrote this, so I was in a sort of fluffy mood. (I also wrote this at school, a CHRISTIAN school, lol) I love these three so much and just wanted to write something about them. BTW, Jeno’s speaking text stuff is bold, Renjun’s is in italics, and Jaemin’s is underlined. Other characters are just normal text. Sorry for the small first chapter, this was written in Google Docs so i didn't quite know how many words there were. Other chapters will be longer probably, but this it's sorta an entrance to everything. Also, rated T for swearing and idk there might be some kissing n' stuff. IDK when I'll update, but AO3 gets through the school WiFi so I can probably do some stuff there. But yeah... Stan NCT, Stan VROMANCE, the whole inspiration for this fic pretty much, and, well, enjoy! OH!! And if you listen to selFish, well, idk, it's a cool song... yeah...

**Chapter 1: Jaemin**

      Jaemin heard his alarm ringing, signalling him to wake up and get ready for school. He groaned as he rolled over to turn it off and roll out of bed. There wasn’t anything wrong with going to school itself, he had great friends and was a good student. He just didn’t understand why he had to wake up at 6:30 every morning just to go through seven hours of adults talking about things they already know, yet saying it in ways that make them even harder to understand.

      He gets up from his spot on the floor after he’d so carelessly rolled off his bed and heads to the bathroom. When he finishes up brushing his teeth, washing his face, and getting dressed, he heads downstairs quietly, trying not to wake up his parents. He walks over to the kitchen and is about to make some cereal when his phone rings. When he sees who it is, he quickly answers.  **“Hello? You there Jae?”**  asks his best friend Jeno groggily. “Yeah, I’m here man, what’s up?” he asks.  **“Nothing much, just suffering and wishing I was dead, per usual on a school morning.”**  Jeno says with a chuckle that made Jaemin’s heart do thing that it probably shouldn’t, considering his friend was probably straight and wouldn’t ever like him like that.  **“How about you?”**  “About the same. I was just about to make some cereal before you called.” Jaemin had jumped up on the countertop and was swinging his legs like a school girl talking to her crush.  **“Oh, well, do you wanna go to Johnny and Taeyong’s** **café** **and get breakfast instead?”**

      ‘Do you want to go to Johnny and Taeyong’s café?’. HA! Of course he did! Taeyong always makes the best breakfast and lunch and Johnny’s coffee is like heaven any time of the day. He loves the couple and admires how well their relationship is going. He wants a relationship like theirs one day. High school sweethearts get married after college and open a café. Ugh, what a romance! “Duh, idiot! Do you think Donghyuck is gonna be there too? Should we call him and ask?”  **“Jae, please, for one, works there and two, he's Johnny’s little brother. The chances of him being there are very high. It’s Jisung and Mark you would wanna ask about being there. Probably sleeping in again, and most likely to sleep through their alarms. But that's why we love them! Our favorite idiots, right?”** Jaemin laughs loudly at the last statement, then remembers his parents are still asleep and stops. “Yep, favorite idiots. Ok, well, meet you outside.” He says and hangs up, putting his shoes on, grabbing his book bag, and walking out the door.

   

 


	2. Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the four boys walked, engaged in conversation, they didn’t notice the moving truck and minivan that drove by, heading towards the house no one has lived in for years...

      I hung up with Jaemin, having a happy feeling in my heart. Gosh, he’s so cool and handsome and funny. Sometimes I just wanna-! No, he’s my best friend, my bro, my partner in crime, I couldn’t like him! He’s probably straight anyways. I grab my stuff, put on my shoes, and head out the door. As soon as I step out, there he is, in all his beauty. My across the street neighbor since we were three, gay awakening, and crush since seventh grade.

      He smiles at me, causing my heart to flutter. Gosh he’s beautiful.  **“Hey bro!”** I cringe internally at THAT one.  “Hey man! So… café time?”   Oh… right, cafe!  **“Yeppers!”** What. Even. Lee. Jeno.  “... OK then!” Ya ruined it Jeno, good job. We begun walking towards the café when we were stopped by someone yelling our names and running out of the houses three yards down from where ours were. Mark and Jisung.  “Huh, awake early enough to get coffee, but not enough to match your pants with your shirt.” Jaemin whispered, only loud enough for me to hear it. “Hey guys!” Mark said, somewhat tired out from having run all the way to the sidewalk that’s, what, six feet away from his house?  **“Hey Mark!”** I said, smiling at him. “How are you even awake enough to be smiling like that Jeno.” Jisung asked dryly. Jaemin laughed out loud at that one.  “Because he’s Jeno, Jisung. I don’t know if he knows how not to be energetic” “Oh wait… that’s actually kinda true!” Mark said, cracking up laughing. Oh my gosh, if Donghyuck was here he would either be fanboying eternally or telling Mark to shut up. Ah, young love! 

_       As the four boys walked, engaged in conversation, they didn’t notice the moving truck and minivan that drove by, heading towards the house no one has lived in for years... _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, short again. Like literally two paragraphs. I don't know why you're reading this, because I still don't have much of a plot yet. Sorry 'bout that. I have some kind of writers block or something, because this story just hasn't picked up. I think imma go to having the chapters switching p.o.v's just so there is more depth and more to write. When the plot really hits, I promise it'll get better. Comments and criticism are always welcome.


End file.
